Winners
by KidOtaku94
Summary: Taiwan is at again with her obssession with video games, only Hong Kong can stop her before its too late. HKTaiwan. Beware of the fluff! Written for Sendo Sheng.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. All rights go to the Troll King.

A/N: I wrote this for my boyfriend (Sendo Sheng) who was smart enough to figure out this code thing-y I sent to him. I promised him a HKTaiwan fic. I didn't forget about it, just too lazy busy to write it. I love you sweetie :D This was fun to write and had me smiling in the end lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Taiwan sat on the couch in the living room with her eyes fixated onto the glowing screen of her hot pink Nintendo DSi, her fingers nimbly pressing the keys. She enjoyed her fair share of video games, thanks to Japan and America, but never once did she become addicted to a game− until now anyway. A few weeks ago, Japan had bought Taiwan a few new games for her handheld console and one of them being Mario Kart. The game was simple: race around a series of tracks and try to get first place while using items to foil the other drivers. Initially, Taiwan wasn't very skilled at this game, but after some practice she considered herself a pro. After a few days, the nation was addicted.<p>

It wasn't unusual that Hong Kong would just walk into China and Taiwan's home. HK was Taiwan's boyfriend and the East Asian nations considered him a part of their family. Today, he decided he'd pay a visit to his lovely girlfriend and probably stay for China's famous dinner. Hong Kong opened the door and, out of custom, kicked off his shoes and surveyed the living room. Taiwan didn't notice when her boyfriend walked in. Her attention was directed solely towards the game.

"Taiwan?" the young nation called out. He didn't notice her lounging on the couch. He called out her name again and she didn't respond. However, HK did hear the beeping of a game and the tapping of fingers on something. The teen sighed. Taiwan was playing that game _again_. HK was going to sneak up on her as usual and divert her attention away from the game.

Hong Kong ducked behind the couch and raised his head to get a better view. Just as he suspected: Taiwan sprawled out on the furniture, her eyes glued to the game's screen. She didn't move, except for her fingers, nor did she say anything, aside from mumbles of what Hong Kong assumed were curses. Tsk, tsk. He shook his head at his poor Taiwan. The girl was hooked.

Taiwan just sat and played, played and sat. Nothing or no one could take this game from her. Whoever dared to would die trying. No one could take it from her. No one, except for Hong Kong, who leaped onto the couch like the ninja he was. Taiwan was trapped in her boyfriend's arm and she made a sound of desperation as the game fell out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Noooo!" she screamed out. "Hong! Why would you do such a thing? I bet I lost!"

"You've been playing this game all day, I assume."

Wow, he knew her well. "Yeah! So?"

"So…you should stop. I think you're getting addicted."

"Am not! Now let go of me!" Taiwan kicked her legs frantically and attempted to pry herself from HK's strong grip, with no success. The Asian just held on tighter.

"No. Not until you promise me that you'll play that game with moderation."

Taiwan let out a groan of defeat. She was willing to do what he said but what was Hong Kong's definition of "moderate"? She hoped he didn't mean less than five times daily. She couldn't do that! Maybe there was a loophole to the situation.

"Okay, sure. But I'll only stop if you do this," Taiwan began.

"Hm? I'm listening."

"You play me in a game of Mario Kart. If I win, I get to play my game as much as I want."

"And if I win?"

"I'll cut down…or stop: your choice."

Hong Kong weighed the options in his head for a brief moment and nodded in agreement. "Fair enough," he said and Taiwan grinned. "I hope you won't miss your game too much."

Taiwan stuck her tongue out in response. "Oh, please. You'll be crying to England when I'm done with you!"

Hong Kong gave the girl a mischievous smirk as he pulled out his red DSi. "It's on." Taiwan retrieved her game off of the floor and the two pressed a set of buttons in order to sync the two devices together.

"Who are you going to play as?" Hong Kong inquired.

"Hm…Princess Peach," Taiwan replied and she made her selection.

"I'll be Mario then." Hong Kong pressed a button and his choice was locked in. He looked over at Taiwan, who was smiling wickedly at the countdown screen. She seemed so sure of herself, but Taiwan didn't know that Hong Kong was actually good at this game.

All of the cars in the race shot off. Taiwan was in first place and HK was not so far behind. He assumed that she used a boost to get ahead so far. In the first lap, the two fought over the spot of first place. Sometimes Taiwan was first, sometimes Hong Kong was first; none of the computers were nowhere near as fast as the young nations. The second lap was the same, except the kids were fighting each other using the items they obtained and using the items to boost their speed.

Finally, the racers reached the last lap. Both Hong Kong and Taiwan glared at the screen with burning determination, pressing the buttons rapidly in order to gain an advantage over the other. Taiwan had a considerable lead over Hong Kong thanks to a red shell that slowed him down.

The finish line was in view and she sang out "I'm gonna wiiiin~" repeatedly. Hong didn't say anything; he just kept his concentration and hoped that he could get a speed boost before she crossed the finish line. It seemed that all hope was lost for Hong Kong, but his prayers had been answered when he saw a flying blue shield fly over and hit Taiwan's character. The teen smirked to himself as he watched Taiwan's character spin out of control and his passing her up, crossing the finish line.

"I win," he announced and Taiwan lowered her head in defeat.

"Cheater!" She yelled and pointed accusingly.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Taiwan. I won fair and square!"

"Yeah…whatever," the girl folded her arms and pouted. "I guess I have to give up my game, huh?" Hong Kong nodded "yes". Taiwan sighed and handed her boyfriend the handheld console.

"It won't be all bad, my dear."

"Why do you say that?"

"You still win a prize."

"And what might that…" Taiwan's question was cut off by Hong Kong's soft lips pressing against hers. She involuntarily closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the boy's arms fell perfectly on his girl's hips. The two took pleasure in the closeness and warmth accompanied by the other but they reluctantly pulled apart when their air supplies ran low.

"Still feeling bad about losing?" HK asked and kissed her forehead softly.

"Hm, let's just say we're both winners~" Taiwan held onto HK tightly and laid her head onto his chest, grinning.


End file.
